(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a range of so-called solvent dyes; i.e., a range of dyestuffs having a high solubility in organic solvents, and to a composition containing such a dyestuff and an organic solvent. The dyes are amine salts of anionic dyestuffs.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Amine salts of anionic dyestuffs are known and it is also known that these amine salts are soluble in certain organic solvents (see, for example, U.K. Specifications Nos. 944409, 1324806 and 1392572). Many of these amine-dyestuff salts are, however, soluble only to a limited extent in certain organic solvents.
U.S. Specification 3169824 teaches that a wide range of salts of both anionic and cationic dyestuffs are useful for dyeing solid polyolefins and that such salts may be applied to the preformed polyolefin article as a solution in an organic solvent, as an aqueous dispersion or emulsion, or in liquid or molten form. Some of the many dyestuff salts disclosed are amine-dyestuff salts.